


From Star City to Detroit

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [31]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), Vixen (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Westallen, Biromantic Laurel Lance, Crossover, F/F, Gen, demisexual laurel lance, sapphic Mari McCabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Iris goes to Star City to hang out with Laurel and Mari.





	1. Iris PoV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tournamentofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournamentofhearts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Not Always Complicated [I <3 U]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644287) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola). 
  * Inspired by [Iris and Laurel's coffee hang out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986060) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola). 



> This is a total AU and follows two of my other fics:  
> Iris and Laurel hanged out during the s4/s2 crossover when they were both basically absent and now they're good friends.  
> I still haven't had time to watch s3 of The Flash, and I don't really know when Westallen got engaged, but this is soon after that.  
> After Arrow 4x15 Taken, Laurel and Mari started a long distance relationship and that has been going on for a while. Laurel almost died like in 4x17 but didn't (fuck you Error!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be just a oneshot sequal to two of my fics, but I ended up wanting to give each lady their own focus, so here's Iris, meeting up with Laurel and later Mari. Next up Laurel and lastly Mari.

Iris West is waiting excitedly at a Starl--, wait, Star City cafe. It’s weird cities change names like that. Anyway. While she waits for her friends to arrive, she can’t help her gaze wandering down to look at her left hand. She can’t stop staring at her engagement ring. It’s so beautiful! She’s marrying Barry! She can’t wait to gush about it all with her friends.

She tears her eyes from her ring to check her phone for the time. She is still early. Laurel isn’t late *yet*, but she is starting to get a little impatient. They’ve both been really busy lately, and she’s missed hanging out with Laurel. Mari is coming, too, which is exciting because they haven’t really met in person yet. Iris and Mari are friends, but more through Laurel and because of superheroing stuff. It will be fun to have a girls-only hang out weekend. A tiny bit of her already misses Barry, but she also needs this. “

Iris!” Laurel yells as she spots her from the door. Laurel practically skips to her table, and Iris has barely stood up when Laurel is already hugging her. She’s happy to respond, though. 

“So good to see you Laurel!” 

They embrace each other for a good minute before Laurel pulls back and smiles. 

“I can’t wait to talk to you, but first, I need my caffeine fix. See you in a bit!” 

Iris smiles at Laurel’s retreating back. Laurel seems so happy, it’s lovely to see. Iris has heard a lot about what’s been going on here, about Laurel’s near-death experience some months back. It had been so terrible for everyone. She’s so glad to see that Laurel has bounced back, better than ever. Mari has done wonders for Laurel, and Iris is glad. 

"Look what I managed to score for us!" Laurel says esittely as she puts down 2 mugs of coffee. "I got the barista to make us Flashes!"

"Awesome!"

Laurel sits down and takes a big gulp of her coffee. She sighs contently before putting the coffee down and looking at Iris expectantly. 

Without further ado, Iris shows off her ring. 

"Barry proposed!" 

Laurel smiles so brightly and takes Iris' hand to take a better look at the ring. "I'm so happy for both of you! That ring is gorgeous!" 

"Thank you, I am a fan."

"I'm so happy you two got everything worked out." 

"He proposed in a song!"

Laurel gives her a slightly surprised lok, "Well, that's not my thing, but I'm happy if you liked it." 

They spend a few more minutes talking about the engagement, and early wedding plans, before moving on to other topics. 

"So, how's journalism going? Is CCPN treating you well? I've been reading your stuff, I really like it. You have some real skills. "

"Thank you! It's mostly going really well. Sometimes I butt heads with my editor when we have different ideas about what the public needs, but I love it. I'm su glad I figured this out already. I think this is what I want to do with my life. It's really rewarding."

"I'm really happy for you."

"So, how about you? How are things with Mari? And the whole procecutor by day, vigilante by night thing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll hopefully write the Laurel chapter soon.


	2. Laurel PoV

Laurel smiles into her coffee. She's really happy to have someone like Iris with who she can talk about these things.

"It's going. Sometimes it gets exhausted but it's worth it. Getting to help people as much as I can is great," Laurel tells Iris, giving her a tired smile before sighing, "And Mari..."

"Are you having problems?" Iris asks with concern.

"No! No, not at all. We wouldn't invite you to our break up," Laurel laughs after reassuring Iris. "But I am thinking of making some changes with her." 

Iris takes a sip of her coffee, "Really? Wanna talk about it?" 

"Yes, a lot," Laurel stares at her coffee for a moment, "I'm thinking of moving to Detroit." 

Iris looks surprised, "Really? You'd leave Starl--, I mean, Star City?" 

"You're not the only one struggling with the name change sometimes," Laurel smiles. "I really like how me and Mari's relationship has been developing, but the long distance can be tiring, considering how we both have day jobs and then the whole superhero thing at night. And there's a lot of superheroes at Star City."

"That is true. But you have a good job here, and you'd have to leave your family behind. It's a tough choice. So, you haven't talked about this yet with Mari?" Iris sounds supportive but also realistic and Laurel really appreciates that. 

"That's what I want to talk with her today. To see what she thinks about it. Detroit could use another superhero, and I'd love to do that with Mari. And Detroit needs lawyers too. I might set up a CNRI type law firm again. Maybe it would be good for me to get out of Star City, too. Sometimes there's too much history here." 

"I get that," Iris takes a hold of Laurel's hand in support. "It's certainly worth discussing. You should do what's best for both of you. If you will do this, I'm with you 100%. I might even come help you move. OK, I tell Barry to help you move while we shop around Detroit." 

Both of them laugh. Talking about this seriously really makes Laurel feel better about this idea. She'll still have to talk with Mari and do more than preliminary search into apartments and the job market. 

"That sounds great. Enough about me for now. Have you set the date for the wedding yet?" 

Iris looks down at her ring again. She looks really happy. It looks lovely on her. "Not quite yet. But I want you as one of my bridesmaids." 

"Absolutely! I'm happy to do it."

"Hi babe!" rings out suddenly and both Iris and Laurel finally notice that Mari has arrived.

"Mari!" Laurel shouts and gets up and hugs her very tightly. They don't kiss, but they share a deep, loving look. They've missed seeing each other in person. 

"Mari, this is Iris. Iris, Mari," Laurel handles the introductions and Mari and Iris embrace too. The hug is clearly different compared to Laurel and Mari. 

As they pull apart, Mari says "I'm so glad to finally really meet you. Laurel has talked about you a lot." 

"Same here," Iris smiles. 

"Oh, sorry, I'm late. Traffic was a hassle," Mari apologizes. 

"What traffic?" Laurel asks humorously as all of them sit down again. 

"Planes," Mari says stoically and everyone laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is more of a Mari PoV.


End file.
